Titanic: The Tragic Childhood of Caledon Hockley
by Ms. Cailin-alainn
Summary: A EDITED version: In 1929, as Caledon Hockley thinks back to his childhood & teen years, we read just how Cal's abusive, horrifying upbringing turned him into the controlling, snobbish man whom Rose came to hate on Titanic. Please read & review, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Tragic Childhood of Caledon Hockley**_

_**November 24, 1889**_

A mini short, seven year old Caledon Hockley came running from out the woods, his black child-sized overalls stained with dirt. He was laughing like an energetic child. He ran into the spacious living room of the wealthy-looking, ten bedroom, four bathroom, white colored, plantation house, mansion that was his mother and father—Nathan and Laura-Beth Hockley's home, and he ran up to his father, Nathan, who was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper at the kitchen table.

"Daddy! Daddy, I built a hole for my bunny, Benny to play in, in the woods!" Cal said with a childish smile, in his child like voice.

Nathan looked at his son with his dirty clothes and frowned. Nathan slapped Cal hard across the face.

"What did I tell you about getting your clothes dirty like that!" Nathan yelled loudly with anger.

Cal looked at his father as big clouds of tears filled his eyes, Cal's chin quivering with sadness. Cal looked at his father with sadness.

"Get to your room and clean up NOW Caledon!" Nathan said angrily.

Cal ran out of the room quickly and ran into his bedroom, his child-sized shoes making somewhat loud pitter patter feet sounds across the shiny, wooden floor. He ran in his room and slammed his bedroom door shut. He fell to the floor and broke into severe tears. Why had his father hit him? He just wanted to play, he just wanted to make a hole for his bunny to play in. Cal wiped his tears away with his small, child sized shaky and trembling hand and got up off the floor and was about to open the door to his room to leave out when he heard shouting—LOUD shouting—the shouting coming from his mother, Laura-Beth and his father, Nathan. Yes, his mother was home. Cal sat down by the door and listened. He knew he was not to go outside of his room, when his parents were arguing or fighting.

"Laura, I told you damn it! I run the affairs of this house and you will NOT go out to see him again! I don't give a damn if he IS your brother!" Cal heard Nathan yell.

"You're such a controlling bastard!" Laura yelled. "If it wasn't for Caledon, I'd have left you years ago!"

Nathan looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a smirk and then he laughed. Immediately Nathan backslapped Laura, hard across the face, making her fall down to the floor and her nose bleed. Her fall to the floor was so loud of a thump that Cal could hear it from within his room. He heard Laura shouting and yelling loudly and he heard his father's loud, booming voice. Cal slowly creaked open his door and peeked out to see what was going on, Cal was always a nosy little bugger. As he looked out, he saw his mother and father fighting on the floor. Nathan was on top of her punching and slapping her in the face repeatedly while Laura tried her best to struggle to get him off her. Laura was crying loudly and severely as Nathan continued to punch and slap her in the face. Nathan was slapping and punching her so hard that tiny streaks of blood was spiting on the floor. Cal gasped and looked with horror as more big clouds of tears filled his eyes. Cal quickly closed the door to his room back shut and sat with his back up against the door and his knees to his chest, and he buried his face into his knees and cried severely while rocking back and forth, as he heard his mother screaming loudly in pain as Nathan beat her. Cal hated when his mother and father fought. He hated seeing his mother being beat up and controlled by his father, mostly because he was extremely close to his mother—more than he was his father and this wasn't the first time he had heard his father beating on his mother—only this time it was worst—worst than the last time. Cal covered his ears and cried more as the cries from his mother got louder.

"Nathan! Stop! Please! No!" Laura cried severely. "No! Nathan! Please!"

Her cries went ignored as Nathan continued slapping her and punching her in the face and mouth, until soon her entire face became black and blue bruised and bloody.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

It was an hour later, when Cal walked out of his room after changing his clothes to another pair of child sized overalls, from the dirty overalls he had on before. He heard the house to be empty, as he walked into the living room. He didn't see his father anywhere in sight, but he saw his mother, sitting at the kitchen table, softly dabbing at the bruises on her face with a cotton cloth, while crying lightly. Her face was COVERED with black and blue bruises, both her eyes were FAT and black with bruises. She was almost unrecognizable. Cal walked up to his mother and stood in front of her and looked at her with his sympathetic, big, round and black child eyes, but adorable as could be.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Cal asked in his light, child voice.

Laura looked at Cal with her tearful eyes and scoffed and looked down at the table and broke into severe tears. Cal's eyes filled with tears too and he walked closer to her and hugged her, but because he was just a short little seven year old child, he only was able to hug her legs. Laura gently wiped her tears from her eyes and picked Cal up in her arms and held him on her lap and he wrapped his arms around her neck as tears streamed from his eyes.

"I'm sorry he hurt you mommy." Cal said in almost a whisper. "Daddy's a bad man, a very bad man."

Laura pushed Cal away lightly and stared at him in his eyes.

"No, sweetheart." Laura said with a shaky voice. "Don't say that, Caledon. He—he's just—frustrated, but its going to be alright, ok? He—he's not bad."

Laura didn't want her son to have such a bad view of his father, no matter what Nathan did to her. That's just how Laura was. Cal looked at Laura and frowned.

"But he hurt you, mommy. He made you cry." Cal said. "I don't want to see you cry. I don't think I like daddy anymore."

Laura hugged him to her tightly and frowned as more tears streamed.

"Shh, Caledon," Laura said with a tearful. "don't talk like that, he's just—upset but he loves you and I both. I assure you, alright? ALRIGHT?"

Cal nodded silently with his head on Laura's chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, as much as he could with his short, child arms. Laura kissed Cal on the forehead. She truly loved her son, because of his devotion and love for her. She knew—she just knew he'd grow up to be something great—or at least he thought.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]


	2. Chapter 2

_**~The Tragic Childhood of Caledon Hockley~ Part Two**_

It was dinner time at the Hockley home, and as Nathan, Laura-Beth and Caledon sat around the dinner table in the dining room, eating dinner that was cooked and served by Nathan and Laura-Beth's African American maids, Nathan was telling Cal and Laura-Beth a story of his day from work. When one of the maids gave Cal a glass of punch to drink with his meal, Cal looked up at the maid and smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Sullivan." Cal said politely in his child voice.

Nathan raised an eyebrow at Cal as the maid walked away from the table smiling.

"Cal, I DECLARE, you and your ridiculous manners." Nathan said coldly. "You DON'T thank the servants of this house. It is their JOB to serve, we have NOTHING to thank them for, they're POOR CLASS, do you understand?"

Cal looked into his father's eyes and saw that Nathan had a cold, stern look and Cal knew his father meant business by what he was saying. Cal swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes daddy, I won't say it again. I'm sorry." Cal said in a low disappointed voice.

Nathan smiled.

"Good, I'm glad that's settled." Nathan said.

Cal gasped and smiled and laughed as he looked down at the food in front of him—mashed potatoes, steak, rice and sweet potatoes. Cal was laughing excessively while Nathan was continuing to tell his story from work. Laura looked at Cal and smiled.

"Cal, what ever are you laughing at, dear?" Laura said with a smile.

Cal looked up at his mother with a childish smile.

"Look mommy, daddy! I made a happy face and a silly face with my potatoes!" Cal said before laughing again excessively.

Laura put her hand to her mouth to hold back laughter and seeing her son laugh.

Nathan looked angrily at Cal.

"STOP IT!" Nathan yelled loudly, so loudly that it made Cal jump and look up at his father with a shock of fear. "You do NOT play with your food that way. Eat it up or so help me GOD, every meal you have from now on will be eaten IN your ROOM!"

Cal looked at his father with sadness, and as if he was about to cry. Cal looked down at his plate and began to slowly eat up his mashed potatoes. Laura frowned at Nathan for yelling at Cal like that, but knew she daren't say anything for fear of getting another beating from Nathan.

"Daddy, can I go play with the Baker boy and Albertina Spaulding down the street tomorrow?" Cal asked in a low voice.

Nathan looked at Cal with a raised eyebrow.

"The Baker boy and Albertina Spaulding?" Nathan asked. "You mean Johnny Baker—that nigger child and Albertina Spaulding—the penniless child of those poor third class pigeons she calls parents'? ABSOLUTELY not!"

Cal looked up at his father with angry eyes.

"WHY NOT? I LIKE them! They're my friends!" Cal said in the angriest tone he could make, although it still sounded like his seven year old child's voice.

Nathan looked with wide, surprised eyes.

"You DARE question me!" Nathan asked. "Because I SAID so! No Hockley son of mine will be out parading with some nigger and some poor rat child! I told you about that one time before Caledon! You are royalty! You are a CHILD of royalty and DAMN IT! You will act like royalty if I have to beat you to a pulp to do it!"

Cal stared at his father with rage, a rage that he didn't even know his small, short, seven year old body had.

"I HATE you daddy! I hate you!" Cal yelled loudly with anger.

Nathan and Laura gasped loudly and Nathan jumped up from his seat and looked at his son with rage.

"Well!" Nathan yelled. "I'll whip your as—"

Laura interrupted as Cal got up and ran out the room and ran into his bedroom and slammed his bedroom door shut.

"Nathan, please, he didn't mean it. Don't be so hard on him." Laura said in a calm but pleading voice.

Nathan looked at her with rage.

"WHO ASKED YOU!" Nathan yelled.

Nathan walked away from the table, on his way to Cal's room when Laura grabbed his arm.

"Nathan please—don't." Laura said in a pleading tone.

Nathan sighed and yelled out loudly in anger and spun around and punched Laura in her jaw, HARD, making her fall to the floor with a loud scream. Nathan didn't know that Cal was watching it all, and Cal came running out of his bedroom, into the dining room where he saw Nathan kicking Laura in the abdomen repeatedly as Laura tried to block Nathan's kicks, while crying severely.

"YOU-WILL-NOT-TELL-ME-HOW-TO-RAISE-MY-SON!" Nathan said loudly with anger while kicking Laura in the abdomen.

Cal ran over to Nathan and kicked him in the leg.

"Don't hurt my mommy!" Cal yelled loudly in anger.

Nathan looked down at Cal with anger and grabbed Cal by the arm roughly and tossed him across the room violently.

"Nathan! No!" Laura yelled hysterically through tears.

"SHUT UP!" Nathan yelled with anger.

Cal lied in a corner, where he was thrown and cried severely and loudly, his arm had been dislocated. Nathan dragged a kicking and fighting Laura out of the dining room, towards the bedroom that he and Laura had shared together.

"I think its time for me to teach you a lesson in wifely duties, damn it!" Nathan yelled loudly in anger.

As Nathan dragged Laura in their bedroom and slammed the bedroom door, Cal could hear his mother crying and screaming loudly and severely as she was being punched and thrown across the room by Nathan violently. The sounds which were all scary to a seven year old Cal, made him cry even more. He felt like he was living in a nightmare, a child's nightmare that was filled with horror and abuse…

TO BE CONTINUED….

Tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

_**April 1892**_

Cal was now ten years old, he was in his bedroom, lying across the floor drawing, it was something he loved to do, however his father hated Cal's—hobby. Nathan had always taught him that no REAL man drew things as a living; they got up and did real jobs.

"Caledon!" Nathan yelled. "Get out here this second!"

Cal sighed loudly and rolled his eyes as he got up off the floor.

"What the hell do you want?" Cal said under his breath as he walked to the door of his room. Yes Cal was a curser at his young age, but hey, he learned it from his father. He walked out of his bedroom and saw his mother sitting on the sofa, looking worriedly at him, while his father was pacing back and forth in the living room, with an angry look. Cal stood in front of his father, Cal's black, silky hair falling into his black, roundly shaped eyes, his black overalls overtop of his black shirt. Cal was the only cute and adorable kid in all of Boston. If it had been the 21st century, Cal would be in commercials as a cute and adorable child actor with his adorable kid child looks. Cal blinked at his father with a confused look.

"Yes father," Cal said in a low tone, a tone that had a hint of fear. Cal never knew what to expect from his father.

"Caledon, WHAT did I tell you about giving the servants money!" Nathan yelled angrily.

Cal sighed and looked down at the floor with a frown. Good GOD, he was sick of his father.

"Father, I don't understand," Cal said. "Why can't I repay them for the work they're doing. They're not as bad as you make them out to be, father and—and you treat them as if they're nobodies and their not. They're people too and great people."

Nathan's eyes widened with anger at Cal, and immediately Nathan slapped Cal hard in the face, making Cal almost lose his balance. Cal gasped and held his burning, red face where his father had slapped him, and Cal looked at Nathan with shock and horror-filled eyes. While Laura turned her head at that moment, as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't speak up against Nathan, because in two years, she had learned to keep her mouth shut, and let herself be controlled by him—for fear if she didn't, she'd be beaten.

"What you said is THE most ridiculous thing I have EVER heard of Caledon!" Nathan yelled.

Cal looked down at the floor with a hurt expression, as big tears filled his eyes, his chin quivered; he was on the verge of breaking down and crying.

Nathan looked at Cal and smirked. Nathan loved breaking Cal down to tears. Nathan loved controlling Cal that way.

"Aww, you're going to cry now, Cal, hmm?" Nathan asked with a smirk. "You're going to cry like a sissy now?"

Cal shook his head slowly as he wiped streaming tears away, staring down at the floor, holding his look of hurt on his face.

Nathan sighed and grabbed Cal by the arm and pulled him to the table in the kitchen. Cal winced at the pain Nathan was putting into Cal's shoulder as he grabbed it. Nathan sat Cal down in a chair and then he sat down in a chair, himself, beside him. Nathan sighed and stared at Cal, as Cal refused to look into Nathan's eyes, for fear.

"Son, you have to understand," Nathan said in a low voice. "Those people are below you, beneath you. God didn't create them to be treated equal. God created them to be servants for us, and because of that, we don't HAVE to treat them with respect or—or with kindness, because that's not what they were created for, they weren't created to accept that. Don't you see?"

Cal frowned and blinked moderately and looked up at his father.

"So do you mean, we don't have to be nice to them? We should just treat them mean, because its how they're to be treated?"

Nathan laughed loudly.

"Yes son!" Nathan said with ridiculous joy. "Exactly, they're nothing more than gutter rat trash and they're actually to be honest with you, a sin against nature and God, because they're so poor and destitute, so it's our JOB to treat them as if they're nothing more than gutter rat trash, Caledon. If we treat them any other way, than we're being disobedient to God and to nature."

Cal nodded with understanding, Cal was too young to realize he was being brainwashed to believe such garbage from his father.

"I understand now, father. I do—really." Cal said with a warm tone. "You didn't explain it like that before, mommy said I should be nice and be friends with people—no matter what class they're from, but now I understand. I'm sorry."

Nathan smiled and hugged his son and sighed.

"Its fine, son, oh and don't call your mother 'mommy' anymore." Nathan warned with a stern tone. "You're not a child anymore."

Cal frowned.

"But I am still a child," Cal said in a low voice. "I'm only ten—"

"You are NOT a child any longer, Caledon," Nathan said sternly. "You will call your mother 'mother' not 'mommy', do you understand?"

Cal looked at his father with disappointment and nodded slowly.

"Yes father, I understand." Cal said in a disappointed, low voice.

Cal got up and walked away to his room, while Laura looked on from where she was sitting on the sofa, with tears in her eyes. Nathan was training Cal to be a snobbish, rude, young man and there was nothing Laura could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

~Later~

Later that day, Laura walked into Cal's room and saw Cal playing fence by himself, with his plastic play sword. Laura looked at Cal and laughed and shook her head.

"Son, can I come in and sit with you?" Laura asked in a warm tone.

Cal smiled at her and dropped his sword and sat down on his bed and blinked twice at her.

"Sure mommy—I mean mother." Cal said.

Laura sighed and raised her eyebrows and closed the bedroom door behind her and walked and sat beside Cal on the bed. She picked him up and sat him on her lap and he hugged her close.

"Mother can I ask you something?" Cal asked in almost a whisper.

Laura scoffed and smiled.

"Sure honey, what is it?" Laura said in a low voice.

"Can I call you mommy anyway, just between you and I?" Cal asked. "I don't like calling you 'mother'. I like 'mommy' more."

Laura laughed and hugged him closer.

"Sure you can, sweetie." Laura said with a smile. "It'll be our secret, okay?"

Cal nodded with a smile as he hugged her back closely. At that moment, one of the Hockley's maids came walking in the room. She was a tall, Hispanic woman in her late forties.

"I'm to clean this room, Mrs. Hockley." The Hispanic maid said with a somewhat thick Hispanic accent.

Cal scoffed and sucked his teeth.

"No!" Cal yelled coldly. "Can't you see I'm in here with my mother right now! Get out and do it later!"

The maid looked shocked and she quickly walked back out the room and closed the door behind her.

"Dumb gutter rat trash people." Cal said in a low voice.

Laura looked at her son with a deep frown.

"Son, you shouldn't talk to them or about them, that way." Laura said.

Cal frowned and stared at her.

"But father said I'm supposed to." Cal said.

Laura wanted to tell Cal that her father was wrong, but then she knew the consequences of that. She knew if she had, then Cal would go back to talking to the servants in a nice, friendly way and Nathan would pick that up and ask Cal why was he continuing to talk to them that way and Cal would tell him it was because Laura had told him to talk nice and friendly to them again, and then Laura would get beaten—again. Laura couldn't suffer through that again. Laura hugged Cal back to her closely again and frowned even more. She knew her son was doomed to be a monster one day, under the training of his father, Nathan Hockley.


	5. Chapter 5

It was later that night at dinner, when Cal, Laura, and Nathan were sitting at the table for dinner and Nathan was telling Laura about his proposal plan for his business.

"Cal, when you get older, I want you to come work with daddy, would you like that?" Nathan asked with a smile.

Cal gasped and smiled.

"Oh that be great father!" Cal said with joy. "I'd love that, really?"

Nathan nodded with a laugh. Laura frowned at Cal and at Nathan. She didn't want her son to work at some business with Nathan. She wanted Cal to go to college, to be something greater. She always hated Nathan's line of work.

One of the servants walked over to Cal and brought him some punch to drink and Cal looked at it with an eyebrow raised. Cal looked at her coldly.

"I didn't ASK for punch, I WANT water!" Cal said coldly and angrily.

The maid stared at Cal with confusion. She didn't know why his attitude towards her had changed from nice to mean all of a sudden.

"NOW—servant—NOW." Cal said coldly.

The maid frowned with hurt and walked away quickly. Nathan smiled proudly, while Laura looked at Cal with hurt. He was actually becoming into a mini-Nathan, slowly step by step.

Cal scoffed and shook his head as he sat back in his chair and sighed, but down, deep, deep down inside, he was feeling guilty for snapping at the maid like that. He liked the maid, a lot. She was like a big sister to him that he never had. He would give her a lollipop and five dollars every Friday as a nice gesture of friendship. He even one time played hide and go seek with her in the backyard when Nathan wasn't home and now he was snapping at her, he felt guilty, but he daren't show any facial expressions of guilt to his father, or else he'd himself get beaten the way Laura did.


	6. Chapter 6

It was one in the morning, and Cal was in his bed asleep, when he was awakened by loud screaming and banging and pounding from outside of his room. Cal sat up in bed quickly and gasped loudly. The screaming voices were coming from his mother and father. They were having yet another argument, only this one sounded more severe and violent. Cal jumped up out of bed and ran over to the door of his room and listened closely.

"You stupid bitch! I bet you're sleeping with him aren't you!" Nathan yelled with anger.

"I'm not sleeping with ANYONE Nathan, you're crazy!" Laura yelled loudly. "Although sleeping with someone else would be a step up from you! You're controlling, you're teaching and brainwashing Cal to hate, to be mean, to be snobbish and I'm sick of it Nathan! I'm leaving you in the morning and taking Cal with me!"

Nathan gasped loudly with anger and Cal heard a loud thump on the floor that made him jump. He then heard loud gagging. Cal put his ear as close as he could to the door but could only hear his father saying some angry curse words in a low voice, but then as he tried even harder to listen, he heard his mother gagging loudly. It was his mother that was gagging. Cal gasped and quickly stood up and opened the door to his room and ran out to the living room, where he heard the noises coming from. Cal stopped when he saw what he saw in front of him. His mother, Laura was lying on the living floor—dead—apparently she had been strangled to death and Nathan was pacing back and forth in the living room, with a troubled but angry expression. Tears clouded Cal's eyes. Cal gasped loudly.

"Mommy!" Cal cried as he ran over to Laura and tried his best to scoop her up in his arms.

Cal broke into severe tears while he held her in his small arms.

"Mommy! What happened to mommy! You killed her!" Cal yelled through tears.

Nathan looked at Cal with anger and grabbed Cal by his arm roughly and yanked him up to his feet, and Cal winced loudly through tears.

"I TOLD you not to call her that!" Nathan yelled as he dragged Cal by the arm, out of the room, back to his (Cal's) bedroom.

Nathan walked into Cal's bedroom and threw Cal across the floor of the room.

"Now you STAY there until I come back in here later!" Nathan yelled. " And don't come out again!"

As Nathan slammed the door shut, Cal ran to the door and tried to open it, but heard that Nathan had locked the door from the outside, so Cal couldn't get out. Cal began pounding on the door through tears.

"No! Let me out to be with mommy!" Cal yelled through severe tears. "Mommy! Mommy! Momm—"

Cal stopped and sat down on the floor quickly and broke into severe tears. He cried so hard that he felt his head hurting. He couldn't believe it, his mommy was dead. His father had killed her. He no longer had a mommy.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

It was early around six that morning when Nathan unlocked Cal's bedroom door and walked back in, Nathan saw Cal sitting on the floor by his bed, staring out the big, bay window in front of him. Cal's eyes were red and puffy from crying all night over his dead mother, Cal was sitting there absolutely still. Nathan sat down beside Cal on the floor and turned Cal to face him, but Cal stared down at the floor without blinking, with a blank, depressed look.

"Cal, your mother wanted to leave me and take you with her." Nathan began. "I couldn't let that happen, I'm sorry, it was an accident, son, but you don't understand. Women HAVE to be controlled and when they misbehave, its up to US men to correct them. That's what I did. You have to understand, when you get older and have a woman of your own to love, you MUST treat her the same way. You must control her and correct her when she gets out of line—no matter what the cost of correcting her is. Do you understand?"

Cal nodded slowly after a few seconds of just sitting there, staring there—blankly. Nathan scoffed and briefly smiled and kissed Cal on the head and stood up.

"Don't worry, its been all taken care of and hidden away." Nathan said, meaning of Laura's body.

Nathan walked out the room, closing the door behind him, as tears streamed from Cal's child-sized eyes, Nathan left the room leaving Cal's child-like mind to float around with what he (Nathan) had just told him about his mother and women. Nathan had planted the seeds, the evil seeds about women and about life in Cal's mind and it was the beginning of a process of brainwashing for Caledon Hockley, by his father, Nathan, to eventually turn Caledon into the monstrous, abusive, snobbish, controlling man he'd become years later…

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	7. Chapter 7

At the age of seventeen, Caledon was attending the most prestigious school in Philadelphia. He was very popular among his high school classmates and it was then that he laid eyes on American Indian girl, Thalia Indigo. She was tall, slender, very beautiful with long, black, back length hair. She had been adopted by a white family in Philadelphia, which is the only reason she attended the school with Caledon. However despite her attending the school, her and her family weren't rich, they were the opposite of what Caledon and his family were. Thalia and her family were the "Jack Dawson's" of less fortunate. She would be a girl Caledon's father certainly would disapprove of. Caledon sat beside her every morning in class. This particular morning, he decided to do more than just sit beside her and stare. Caledon walked in the class, backpack in hand and sat beside her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Um, hi Thalia." Caledon said with his "Caledon Hockley" smile.

Thalia looked up at him and smiled, oh how her smile seemed to melt his heart.

"Caledon Hockley, you haven't spoken to me not ever before today," Thalia said with an eyebrow raised and a smirk. "What's with the sudden change?"

Caledon looked down and nodded slightly.

"Well I wanted to ask you to attend a ball that my father is hosting this Saturday," Caledon said in a low voice. "All of Philadelphia's finest will be there, both young and—old."

Thalia laughed.

"So I'd like for you to come." Caledon said.

Thalia looked at him with surprise.

"Well out of all the women you could have asked, you asked me." Thalia said with a smile. "Why?"

"Because I LIKE you," Caledon said. "The other women here are so—contrived, you seem so real, so natural. So I'll see you around eight?"

Thalia laughed and leaned in closer towards him with a smile.

"No," Thalia said firmly.

Caledon's smile faded and a look of disappointment flashed on his face.

"Not without a proper first date, this evening." Thalia said.

Caledon looked away and laughed. This girl was something. Was she actually negotiating the terms of her attending the ball with him? Caledon, who was the richest heir in the entire school?

"Alright, I think I can manage that." Caledon said with his flirtatious smile. "How about you come to my house, around four? We can have a nice picnic by the lake out back?"

Thalia nodded with a smile.

"Sounds great, Caledon Hockley." Thalia said.

"I suppose you don't need my address," Caledon said proudly. "Everyone knows my father has the biggest house in all of Philadelphia."

Thalia laughed and shook her head.

"If your trying to impress me, it won't work, Caledon." Thalia said with a smile. "Your smile already did the job."

Caledon sat back in his chair and smiled, Thalia could see his face blushing a bright red, although he had his face partially turned from her so she wouldn't see it. This would be Caledon's first and only love….before Rose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Theme Song: "The Mummer's Dance" ~ Loreena McKennitt<strong>_

It was around four when Nathaniel Hockley arrived home from working at the mill, he walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water, when he saw Caledon out in the back yard with one of the maids, talking. There was a blanket spread out on the grass, with a basket and glasses. Nathaniel frowned at the sight. What was his son up to now? Nathaniel walked out to the backyard to where Caledon was.

"Caledon? What's this blanket and basket and stuff doing out here?" Nathaniel asked in a demanding to know tone.

Caledon looked at his father with an eyebrow raised and a brief smile.

"Oh well, father I'm expecting—"

"You! Go inside!" Nathaniel yelled rudely to the black housekeeper standing beside Caledon. "I'm talking with my son, go!"

The female housekeeper quickly ran inside and Caledon looked at the housekeeper with sorrow filled eyes. Why did his father always have to talk to people lower than him with such disdain?

"Father, can't we try talking to the help a little better?" Caledon asked with a slight frown.

Nathaniel looked at Caledon with angry eyes.

"DIDN'T we have this conversation three weeks ago, Cal?" Nathaniel said in a angry tone. "The help does not get special treatment because of who they are, do YOU understand?"

Caledon looked down and sighed as he rolled his eyes at the ground.

"I SAID, do you understand?" Nathaniel said again.

"YES, father, I DO." Caledon said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Good, I do NOT want to have this conversation with you, again." Nathaniel warned. "Now you were saying, you were expecting—whom?"

Caledon sighed and looked up at his father and tried to clear his face of the angry look he was displaying regarding his father's rudeness towards others as well as him.

"Well, I'm having company over," Caledon said. "A girl, her name is Thalia, so I thought we'd have a picnic out here, if that's alright. I even thought of inviting her for the Philadelphia ball you're hosting."

Nathaniel smiled happily.

"Oh that's wonderful Caledon." Nathaniel said happily. 'Finally maybe I can get some grandchildren from you."

Caledon looked down and scoffed and smiled briefly.

"Father, I'm only in high school." Caledon said. "Don't you think I'd want to finish school first? Maybe go off to college?"

"Oh rubbish, son." Nathaniel said with a frown. "Its never too early to start a family, and there will be no college for you, after high school you're coming to work for your father at the mill, remember?"

Cal's smile faded.

"Father, but father, what if I don't want to work at the mill?" Caledon said in a low voice. "I—I actually would like to go to college and become a doctor."

Nathaniel looked at Cal with a surprised smile and laughed, it was a laugh that Caledon found very offending.

"A doctor?" Nathaniel said in a surprised tone. "Yes son, like YOU could actually become a doctor. No, you're not smart enough. You WILL come work at the mill with your father and that's final."

Caledon frowned angrily at his father. Who was this son of a bitch to tell him what he would and would not do?

"Damn it father no!" Caledon yelled angrily. "You're not listening to me! I don't WANT to work at—"

Caledon was cut off by Nathaniel walking quickly over to Caledon and backslapping him hard in the face. The slap was so hard that the sting felt like a stab wound in the face to Caledon. Caledon held the side of his face and looked at his father with anger.

"Caledon, what I say GOES around here!" Nathaniel said angrily. "You WILL work at the mill and if you refuse, I will make sure that you cease to exist in my LIFE, in the Hockley family and in this world, am I clear!"

Caledon looked at his father with hurt eyes.

"You'd murder your own son for disobeying you?" Cal said in a slightly shaky tone. "Your OWN son?"

Nathaniel stared Caledon directly in the eyes.

"You're damn right I would." Nathaniel said in a low, cold voice. "No one, NO ONE disobeys me. I'm trying to teach you that same principle but you're too damn hard headed to learn it. Now this discussion is FINAL. Excuse me."

Nathaniel walked away and Caledon looked away from his father with anger, hurt and frustration. He felt trapped, trapped from living the life he wanted. He knew the only way out with father was through death. Caledon certainly didn't want to die, so he did the only thing he could do—play by his father's rules and do what his father told him to do. But Caledon would soon find that, that method would grow weary within him and soon death would be a very favorable option for young Caledon Hockley.


	8. Chapter 8

When the knock came at the Hockley mansion door, Caledon's heart skipped a beat, he knew it was Thalia. As one of the house maids walked to the door, Caledon quickly rushed over and gently touched the female maid's arm and smiled.

"Um, I'll answer the door this time, Millie." Caledon said politely with a smile. "Thanks anyway."

Millie, the maid smiled and nodded at Caledon before turning and walking away. Caledon took a deep breath before opening the door. When he did open the door, he was floored by Thalia's beauty. She looked prettier out of school than she had in school. Caledon smiled and made a gentleman's bow in front of her.

"Thalia, pleased to see your presence before me, this evening." Caledon said charmingly after his bow.

Thalia laughed and smiled.

"Thank you, now are you going to invite me in." Thalia asked.

Caledon scoffed and smiled briefly.

"Oh right, sorry, come in, please." Caledon said, taking her hand and gently pulling her inside.

Thalia looked all around the mansion with awe. The house was big and spacious with lots of beautiful art work hanging on the walls, there was expensive furniture everywhere. The house, however, looked more like a museum than a home. Caledon stepped in front of her and took both her hands in his.

"I made a little picnic area for us out back." Caledon said with a smile and wink. "I thought it be nice, since it quite warm and sunny out."

Thalia nodded and smiled.

"I'd like that very much." Thalia said politely. "Please show me the way."

Caledon walked Thalia, arm in arm to the kitchen and out to the backyard.

It had been nearly an hour since Caledon and Thalia had sat out under the tall, oak tree that was in the backyard of the Hockley mansion, with fruit, juice and the enjoyment of conversation. It hadn't taken Caledon too long to figure out he was falling for this young woman.

"So after high school, I'm playing on traveling to Boston to attend college." Thalia said with a inspired smile. "I plan on studying medicine."

Caledon smiled and gasped slightly at her.

"Medicine, really?" Caledon said with a smile. "That's what I want to study myself after high school!"

Thalia looked at him with a surprised smile and then laughed.

"Caledon, please don't fib." Thalia said.

Caledon laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not fibbing." Caledon said with a smile. "I've always wanted to be a doctor. My momm—mother, I mean, my mother, she always wanted me to be a doctor and I promised her when I grew up, I would become one."

"What happened to your mother, Caledon?" Thalia asked.

Caledon's smile faded. He remembered what happened with his mother. Oh yeah, he remembered that day oh so well. It was the day of murder in his mind, it was the day that his father, Nathaniel killed his mother, but Caledon wouldn't dare tell Thalia such a story. It was a secret Nathaniel made Caledon swear to never tell to anyone, for if Caledon did, it would be his own life that would be in danger by the hands of Nathaniel. Caledon looked at Thalia and blinked repeatedly with a serious expression.

"She—she died when I was ten," Caledon said softly. "I—I'd rather not talk about it though."

Thalia saw an inkling of a hurt expression on Caledon's face and nodded as she touched his arm softly.

"I understand, Caledon, its fine." Thalia said. "I'm sorry."

Caledon smiled briefly and shook his head.

"No don't be, its alright." Caledon said quickly.

Thalia smiled at him.

"You should come to Boston and go to college with me there." Thalia said. "We could study medicine together."

Caledon smiled.

"I'd love that, really." Caledon said softly.

As Caledon leaned forward to kiss her, she ducked out of his direction quickly, almost making him fall to the ground.

"Alright, did I miss something there?" Cal said with an eyebrow raised and a look of confusion.

Thalia laughed.

"You did," Thalia said with a smile. "I did not give you permission to kiss me yet, Hockley."

Caledon laughed and sighed.

"Ahh, alright then." Caledon said with a laugh.

Thalia stood up and took Caledon's hand into hers and pulled him up to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Caledon asked with a smile. "Its not even dusk yet."

Thalia smiled and nodded.

"I know, but I'd like for you to show me around the sights of Philadelphia." Thalia said with a smile. "I'm fairly new to this land and I know you know all the interesting locations, so before dusk, why don't you take me for a tour?"

Caledon laughed and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right now?" Caledon asked with a smile.

Thalia nodded with a quick laugh.

"Yes right now, Hockley." Thalia said, smiling. "What? Don't want to be seen with an American Indian girl?"

Thalia skipped away laughing, Caledon laughed.

"Ha! That's the last of my worries." Caledon said as he followed her away from the backyard of the house.

Several hours had passed, and Caledon had already showed Thalia haf of Philadelphia, every museum, landmark, restaurant, everything. By the time, they had reached, the Philadelphia zoo, it was nearly night time and Thalia was surprised and overjoyed with fun at being there and seeing the different animals and such. As they approached the exit of the zoo, laughing together, Thalia ran up to Caledon and hugged him. He looked at her with a surprised smile.

"What's the hug for?" Caledon asked with a smile.

"For taking me out to see such beautiful sights today." Thalia said with a smile. "Especially the Philadelphia zoo, it was amazing. I've never seen such fun things before."

Caledon looked down and laughed. He looked up and into those beautiful, brown soft hazel eyes and knew he had completely fallen head over heels for Thalia—all in one day. Thalia leaned forward and kissed him passionately. It was a kiss that was a first ever for Caledon, but it held much passion and warmth. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. He had completely forgotten all matter of time and people around him as he kissed her, it was a kiss so strong, that when she pulled away, he felt almost weak with the strength in the passion. Thalia smiled.

"Now I've given you my permission to kiss me Hockley." Thalia said with a smile.

Caledon laughed and then smiled at her and gently touched the side of her face. He quickly hugged her warmly.

"Promise that years later in life, when we're married and have our children, we'll tell them the story of today." Caledon said softly in her ear. "The story of how we met today and how today was the day I fell in love with you."

Thalia scoffed and smiled and hugged him back closely.

"Only if you add in that this is the day I fell in love with you as well." Thalia said softly.

As Caledon and Thalia walked back to the Hockley mansion, Caledon was not expecting his father to be standing right in front of the home, arms crossed and wearing an angry, no, enraged expression on his face. Oh God, what did Caledon do wrong this time? Caledon's smile quickly faded when he and Thalia walked up to his father.

"Father, I'm sorry I'm home late." Caledon said with a serious expression. "Um, I 'd like you to meet Thalia."

Thalia smiled and extended her hand to Nathaniel. Nathaniel looked Thalia up and down with disgust, the same disgustful look that Ruth Bukater, Caledon's future mother-in-law, would give to a young man named Jack Dawson on the ship, Titanic, years later. Nathaniel didn't shake her hand and Thalia dropped her hand back down to her side and her smile faded.

"YOU'RE the woman, my son was talking to me about bringing to the Philadelphia ball?" Nathaniel asked with disgust filling his voice.

Thalia looked at Caledon and Caledon glanced at her with embarassement. Caledon had hoped his father wouldn't cause a scene right in front of the woman Caledon had fallen for, but of course, Nathaniel could always be counted on to cause rude and hateful scenes with his son.

"Yes I am, you must be Nathaniel Hockley." Thalia said politely. "You're Caledon's father. I've heard so much about you, sir."

"Really?" Nathaniel said sarcastically. "My son did not tell me that you were an engine."

Caledon's eyes widened with shock. Did his father just call Thalia a derogatory name?

"Father!" Caledon said angrily. "She is NOT an—she is an American Indian and can you please be nice to her."

Thalia looked at Caledon with anger. She dropped her hand from his quickly.

"Caledon, maybe I should leave." Thalia said in a low voice.

Caledon looked at Thalia and frowned slightly.

"No, you don't have to go, not yet." Caledon said strongly. "Not until my father apologizes to you."

"I will do no such thing!" Nathaniel yelled angrily. "Caledon, I FORBID you to see this—this squaw again! Do I make myself clear!"

Thalia looked at Nathaniel with anger.

"Excuse me! What did you call me!" Thalia yelled.

"Father! Stop it!" Caledon yelled. "Her name is Thalia, STOP calling her hateful names! I will see her if I like!"

Nathaniel grabbed Caledon's arm and yanked him away from Thalia and towards him violently.

"You will do NO such thing!" Nathaniel yelled. "No son of mine will be seen courting some red-skinned Indian! That's the same as dating a colored!"

Thalia gasped and looked at Nathaniel with tearful eyes. Caledon yanked away from Nathaniel and looked at Nathaniel with anger.

"Father, how DARE you speak of people like that!" Caledon yelled angrily.

"Ugh, Caledon, I'm leaving!" Thalia yelled tearfully. "With your father like this, I—I don't think I want to see you again! It—its just TOO much! I—I'm sorry!"

Thalia turned and ran away quickly.

"No wait!" Caledon yelled after her. "Thalia! Thalia wait!"

Thalia ignored her as she ran down the street away from the Hockley home. As Caledon started to run after her, Nathaniel grabbed Caledon's arm and yanked him back towards him violently. Caledon yanked away from him angrily.

"GET off me!" Caledon yelled angrily.

"How DARE you talk to me like that!" Nathaniel yelled. "You are to never see her again! Do you understand? EVER!"

Caledon frowned angrily at Nathaniel and stormed in the house. Caledon stormed into his bedroom, and Nathaniel followed and slammed the bedroom door shut. There was a rage building inside Caledon against his father.

"Wh—what!" Caledon yelled angrily. "Who—who are you to tell me who I can and can not see! I am not a CHILD any longer—FATHER! I—I LOVE Thalia! And I will see if I damn well please!"

"She's an Indian, Caledon!" Nathaniel yelled angrily. "First you want to hang with coloreds, then it was Spaniards and then you want to be nice to the help and now its hanging with—with redskinned Indians! I FORBID IT! You will not be some colored lover or some Indian lover!"

Caledon frowned with disgust at his father.

"Better a COLORED lover or an Indian lover than a racist, snobbish JACK ASS like you!" Caledon yelled angrily.

Nathaniel's eyes widened with shock. Never had his son spoken to him with such words. Nathaniel immediately punched Caledon hard in the stomach, making Caledon fall to his knees as he winced in pain, while holding his abdomen.

"You will NEVER talk to me like that again!" Nathaniel yelled angrily before kicking Caledon several times in the abdomen and chest repeatedly with his foot.

From the outside of the closed door of Caledon's bedroom, the maids and workers inside the Hockley mansion could hear what sounded like a physical fight happening from within the room, but they knew well enough not to go in the room and interfere, for fear that the beating that Nathaniel was giving to Caledon, would be given to them.

_**Theme Song: "Distraught Rose" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_

(I picked this music track because the sadness of it is fitting for this scene)

It was close to an hour later when Nathaniel had left Caledon's bedroom. Caledon sat on the floor, his bruise and blackened eyes, the bloody black and blue brusises all over his body. Why didn't Caledon fight back? Why? Oh he knew, because his mother always taught him to submit to his father and that it be better to just submit than to fight back and suffer fatal consequences from it. Besides, Nathaniel was a lot stronger than Caledon and Caledon was only a teenager, with Nathaniel's strength, Caledon couldn't fight back against him. Caledon looked down at the floor and broke into severe tears. He truly was trapped in a life he didn't want, he was trapped with choices he didn't want, to not be able to be with whom he truly loved. His father had him trapped and the only way out was through death. Caledon painfully stood up and almost fell back down in weakness, it was then he realized his arm was broken, his left leg possibly too. As he tried to get to his feet again, he winced loudly in pain and held his 'throbbing with pain' abdomen as he limped over to the dresser in his room. He opened the first top drawer and picked up a bottle of pills he had in the drawer under his clothes. He stared at the pills with tearful eyes. He broke into more tears. The only way out was through death—_**death.**_ At that moment, he thought of the decision of death, of causing his own death—suicide. He didn't realize that later in his life, his own future fiancée, Rose, would think of that very same decision, because of HIS abusive actions towards her. Caledon quickly opened the bottle with his trembling, bloody hands and spilled out eight pills in his hand and stared at them tearfully. In his mind, death was a better option than being trapped to live as his father. He stood there contemplating what he should do. Should he die and finally receive peace with his mother? Or should he just give in and submit to his father and become the hideous, snobbish, cruel Hockley son his father wanted him to be? Caledon Hockley, sixteen year old Caledon Hockley was at a serious crossroads….


	9. Chapter 9

It was days that the teen-aged Caledon was locked in his room, unable to leave because his father had him on punishment. He was locked in the room, day and night, night and day, with no radio, just food and water brought to him for days. Caledon couldn't believe it, he was being locked up in a room like some—some sort of slave, like some child and here, Caledon was almost a grown man and he was being punished like a child. There was nothing for Caledon to do except cry and pray for death. He thought back on the day he picked up that knife from his drawer and contemplated suicide. Why oh why didn't he do it? Oh Caledon knew why, his father caught him minutes before Caledon was about to slit his wrists, and thus Caledon's punishment was being locked in his room for thirty days with only breakfast and dinner, no entertainment of the radio, writing or drawing. Caledon knew there was only one thing he could do to get out of the punishment he was in. After days and days of crying and crying, and praying to go to sleep on a night and not wake up in the morning, Caledon knew there was only one thing to do—submit. Yes, he had to submit to his father, it was time to stop fighting back and just completely submit to whatever his father wanted him to do, and to submit to being whoever his father wanted him to be. Yes, this was going to be the day that Caledon Hockley: the loving, kind hearted, naive, friendly young man would turn into Caledon Hockley: the rude, snobbish, controlling, abusive, arrogant man that would soon meet and fall in love with a young woman named Rose, who would later board a ship called Titanic, a ship where he would lose Rose, thus marking the beginning of destruction for Caledon Hockley, and the beginning steps that would soon mark his suicidal death in 1929….yes it would all start with this one simple day, this one simple scene here:

Caledon Hockley was sitting on the floor, in the dark bedroom he had been locked in, thinking, his eyes red and extremely puffy from crying. It was at this moment, that Caledon saw the door to his bedroom creak open. Caledon looked up and raised an eyebrow at the door. Was this a trick? Was he really being allowed to leave? Caledon slowly got up off the floor and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes away, as he walked out the bedroom. He walked into the living room and saw his father sitting at the dining room table, reading a newspaper while drinking coffee. Caledon looked at him with a brief moment of anger and hatred, but then he remembered that key word: submission. Caledon hesitantly walked to the table and sat down across from Nathaniel and looked down blinking repeatedly.

"I—I'm sorry, father." Caledon said in a low, cracked voice. "I—I'll do whatever it is that you say, whatever makes you happy for me to do. I—I'm sorry I misbehaved."

Nathaniel looked up at him with an eyebrow raised and with a slightly amused look. Caledon looked down and frowned slightly. Caledon couldn't believe it. "Sorry he misbehaved?" He felt like he was eight years old all over again, but if this was what Caledon had to do to not suffer the abuse from his father any longer, he'd do it.

"So, you've grown tired of playing by your dead mother's rules, have you?" Nathaniel said coldly with a smirk.

Caledon briefly looked up at Nathaniel and nodded hesitantly.

"Yes father, I—I'm sorry." Caledon said in a low voice.

Nathaniel looked at his son carefully, with Caledon's eyes red and puffy from crying, his eyes had small bags under them, probably from not sleeping. Caledon looked terrible. Nathaniel had finally broke him, just like he broke Caledon's mother before he killed her.

"YES! Satisfaction!" Nathaniel thought.

"Well, go pack your bags, we're going to take a month trip to Rome." Nathaniel said quickly.

Caledon stared at him, half filled with disgust and hatred for his father and half filled with fear. Caledon said nothing, but he just simply stared at his father. Nathaniel scoffed.

"Well go on, Caledon, go get packed, now!" Nathaniel yelled sternly.

Caledon looked away with an eyebrow raised and frowned slightly.

"Yes father, right away." Caledon said before quickly getting up and walking away from the table and out the dining room.


	10. Chapter 10

~A Month Later~

When Caledon Hockley and his father, Nathaniel returned from their trip in Rome, Caledon had returned a completely different person, a now brainwashed person—thanks to his father, Nathaniel. Caledon was a new man, a newer, frightening, more evil man. He returned the man whom Rose Dawson would eventually meet and grow to hate and despise. As Nathaniel went to his room to begin unpacking, Caledon was in the kitchen and drinking a glass of Brandy, it was now Caledon's favorite drink, a drink he began enjoying since being away with his father in Rome. It was then that Frida, one of the Hockley's maids walked in the kitchen. For a brief moment, Caledon looked at her, he recognized her, as a child and a beginning teen, Caledon thought TONS of Frida, mostly because Frida, at the age of sixty-one, was like a grandmother to him. Frida was Caledon's favorite person, now, all that was a mere memory of who he used to be. Frida walked over to Caledon and hugged him with a smile.

"Caledon! You're home!" Frida exclaimed in her Spanish accent. "I missed you, how was Rome, hmm?"

Caledon raised an eyebrow at her and stared at her as if she were nuts.

"Get OFF me, you'll wrinkle my clothes!" Caledon said coldly as he roughly pushed Frida off him.

Frida looked at him with a confused frown.

"Caledon, what's wrong?" Frida asked.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" Caledon asked coldly before taking a sip of his Brandy.

"You seem not in a good mood." Frida said.

Caledon laughed and stared at her up and down with a look of slight disgust.

"I'm FINE," Caledon said sharply. "I just don't want—the HELP touching me or my clothes. Ugh, third class hands on first class clothing is just disgusting."

Caledon finished off the rest of his Brandy in one glass and slammed the glass on the counter table.

"Now get started on dinner—NOW." Caledon said coldly before walking out of the kitchen quickly.

Frida looked in the direction of where Caledon had left with a hurt expression, her big, blue eyes welling up with large tears.

* * *

><p><span>~Later~<span>

Caledon, Nathaniel and Nathaniel's accountant, who also worked at the Mill were having dinner that evening. It was the "usual conversation" that the "old" Caledon would have found boring, however, he _**now**_ found the "usual conversation" intriguing, talk of business and politics delighted Caledon now. As Don, Nathaniel's accountant, was talking about the stocks and the stock market, one of the Hockley maids, Millie, brought out a cup of coffee to Caledon. As Caledon took a sip, he nearly spit the coffee out all over the table.

"Ugh, what the HELL is this!" Caledon yelled angrily.

Nathaniel and Don looked at Caledon with confusion.

"What's wrong, Caledon?" Nathaniel asked.

"This coffee, its absolutely too sweet!" Caledon yelled. "Millie! Get in here NOW!"

Nathaniel laughed heartily.

"Well, I told you son to fire that old bag of a lady." Nathaniel said with a laugh from Don. "Those coloreds don't know how to do a damn thing right."

Millie walked in the room and up to Caledon and looked at him.

"Yes Caledon?" Millie said politely.

"It is MR. HOCKLEY, got that Millie?" Caledon said coldly.

Millie looked down and blinked repeatedly with fear.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Hockley." Millie said. "Yes?"

Caledon sighed.

"You did it AGAIN! You put too much sugar in my coffee." Caledon snapped.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Hockley, I-I thought you liked lots of sugar in your coffee." Millie said in a low voice. "You used to love lots of sugar, remember?"

Caledon scoffed and shook his head with a frown.

"USED to, that's right I USED to, Millie." Caledon snapped. "I do NOT anymore."

Millie blinked repeatedly at Caledon.

"What?" Millie asked.

"My God, someone is a little slow." Don said with a laugh from Nathaniel.

"Slow isn't the appropriate word." Caledon said. "You must be one DEAF colored, third class, gutter rat worker, I SAID I- DO - NOT - ANYMORE! Are you deaf!"

Millie looked at him with a slight frown.

"ANSWER ME you filth!" Caledon yelled which made Millie jump.

"Ye-yes sir, I-I-I'm sorry." Millie said, as light tears filled her eyes.

Caledon nodded.

"Good, now you take this coffee away and fix it right and if its not fixed right this time, you're FIRED." Caledon snapped. "Now take this coffee and get out of my sight."

Millie quickly took the coffee cup and walked away. Caledon sat back in his seat and sighed. He looked at Nathaniel and saw his father smirking proudly at him.

"You've got an excellent son, Nathaniel." Don said with a smile.

Caledon laughed.

"Why thank you." Caledon said proudly with an arrogant smile.

"Yes, he's shaping up to be a fine young son, now." Nathaniel said with a smile.

* * *

><p>~Eleven Years Later~<p>

Theme Song: "Sphinx" ~ Titanic Orchestra

It had been eleven years since Caledon's trip to Rome with his father, eleven years since his brainwashing by his father, Nathaniel had taken place, eleven years since Caledon's transformation from kind, friendly, loving and sweet to abusive, controlling, snobbish and cruel….Eleven years. Now at the age of twenty-nine years of age, he was working for his father at the mill and the heir to his father's millions (pending he—Caledon married). This would be the day his entire life would change, this was the day he'd meet Rose Bukater—and her mother, Ruth.

It was a warm day in Philadelphia, when Caledon was in a very fancy boutique in town, he was buying some flashy diamond watch to wear to one of the society parties that was to occur on the following Saturday. He was standing in line behind a middle-aged woman, with red hair in a nice, red, flowing dress, with a red laced hat on. Her name was Ruth Bukater, standing beside her was the most beautiful woman Caledon had ever seen. She was tall, not slender, she had a bit of weight on her, but Caledon liked his women with meat on them. Her long, flowing red hair sparkled just right in the light of the store. Her skin was ever so smooth, and looked soft and delicate; her beauty was immeasurably flawless and unbelievable. Caledon couldn't take his eyes off her. Her name was Rose Bukater, as Rose and Ruth stood at the counter, there were problems, money problems with these two. Caledon knew this because of the obvious scene happening in front of him.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry you don't have enough to pay for these items, I'm sorry." The sales clerk said kindly.

Ruth's eyes widened with shock.

"But—but that—that can't be, this check HAS to be good." Ruth said with disbelief filling her voice. "I—I know it."

Rose sighed and looked at her mother, embarrassment filling her face.

"Mother, let's just leave, please." Rose said in a low voice. "Before we make a complete spectacle of ourselves."

Ruth looked at Rose with a raised eyebrow and with a look of refusing to back down. Caledon stepped forward next to Rose and looked at the sales clerk with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Um, I'm sorry to intrude here, but how much do the ladies owe?" Caledon asked.

"Excuse me?" Ruth asked Caledon coldly.

"No, its fine, shh." Caledon said as he motioned with his finger to his mouth and displayed an arrogant smile, and a wink.

"The total is six dollars, sir." The sales clerk said.

Caledon nodded and pulled out his black and gold wallet and pulled out and tossed some bills across the counter at the clerk.

"There, bag those items for the ladies, please, thank you." Caledon said.

Ruth looked at Caledon and giggled sheepishly.

"Thank you so much, sir." Ruth said with a smile. "I really don't understand why the check wasn't going through for her."

Caledon turned and looked at Ruth and Rose with his arrogant, "Caledon Hockley" smile.

"Well it was nothing, really. No need for thank you's—Mrs.—what's your names?" Caledon asked.

"Oh, um I'm Ruth Bukater and this is my daughter, my SINGLE daughter, Rose Bukater." Ruth said with a smile while extending her hand for Caledon to shake.

Caledon smiled and shook Ruth's hand.

"I'm Caledon Hockley, it's a pleasure meeting you both, and Rose, what a beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

Rose looked at Caledon, as she extended her hand for him to shake. Caledon was extremely handsome, with those dark, alluring eyes and that jet, black wavy hair. Caledon shook her hand and kissed it gently.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Hockley." Rose said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine," Caledon said with his signature, flirtatious smile.

It was this interaction that marked the beginning of Caledon Hockley and Rose Bukater….a beginning that would soon turn into a romantic relationship filled with abuse, hatred, depression, sadness and eventually heartbreak….It was the beginning of what would eventually later be a violent and bitter end for Caledon Hockley….

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Chapter 11

June 1911

Caledon and Rose were sitting in the living room of the mansion, they had been living together for a year and were already engaged. Rose had already discovered little traits about her fiancée that had made her sense he wasn't the caring, charming man she first met. Why, there were times when she discovered Caledon's raging temper, and she unfortunately had discovered small hints of abusiveness, when he would slap her or roughly push her, just small tidbits of abuse, nothing major—but it was enough for Rose to feel like this was not the man she wanted as a lover or a husband, but what could she do? Her mother, Ruth had already made it clear that they both needed her to marry Caledon, so that they would have financial stability. Ruth wouldn't even step in or stop Caledon when he would occasionally hit Rose or treat her harshly. In Rose's mind, Ruth could care less about Rose being hurt physically by Caledon, just so long as Ruth was financially taken care of. It was the main reason; Rose was beginning to hate her mother for not caring about Rose's happiness. So Rose found herself in a trapped situation—forced to marry a man whom she, at this point, only loved but was not IN love with... but soon, even that love would eventually turn into HATE when they would later board a ship called, Titanic. Today, however, Rose was about to discover the very depth of Caledon's rage and abusiveness, a brainwashed trait he learned from his father, Nathaniel (Nathan) Hockley:

Caledon and Rose were sitting at the breakfast table in the dining room, one Saturday morning, eating breakfast, Caledon had minimal talk with Rose during the times they sat together at the table, this morning was no different. As Caledon was talking with Rose about work at the mill and the stock market, Rose however seemed to have been effectively drowning him out by playing with the scrambled eggs and other assorted breakfast foods that was on her plate.

"And so can you believe, this dirty, third class white man was telling ME how to run the mill my father and I owned?" Caledon said with arrogance in his voice.

Rose either didn't hear him or was purposely ignoring him, as she continued playing and twirling her food around with her fork. Caledon looked up at her with an eyebrow raised and a slight frown.

"Rose, sweetpea, are you LISTENING to me?" Caledon asked.

Rose looked up at him briefly and looked down again and shook her head with a frown.

"Oh I—I'm sorry, dear." Rose said in a low voice. "What?"

Caledon looked down and scoffed and shook his head. He looked back at her again, as she continued to swirl her food around on her plate, with her fork, playing with it, as if she were bored, bored to be sitting there and even eating with him. It took Caledon back to a similar situation, a situation he remembered very well, one when he was a child, sitting at the dinner table, in the same seat Rose was sitting in at that moment, with his mother and father at the table as well. Caledon remembered how he was playing with his food, as he remembered, he was making happy and silly faces with his food and laughing about it, like any playful child would, and Caledon remembered the severe scolding Nathaniel gave him for it. Food was NOT to be played with, Nathaniel had told Caledon time and time again as a child.

"Food is too expensive to be played with, or to be twirled around on a fork, its to be eaten! Either eat it up or you'll never eat again!" Nathaniel would tell Caledon as a child when Caledon would play with his food.

Yes, Caledon remembered, and now that he had been brainwashed to believe in that ridiculous rule, he would stick by that—even with Rose. He was about to show Rose, the exact same situation he experienced when he did with his food what Rose was doing at that very moment.

"DON'T play with your food, dear, its rude and its too expensive to just be twirled and scooted around on a plate." Caledon said in a scolding tone to Rose.

Rose looked at Caledon with an eyebrow raised.

"I—I'm really not hungry." Rose said with a slight shrug.

Caledon looked at her with surprised eyes and a brief but angry smile.

"Not hungry? Not HUNGRY?" Caledon said with anger filling his voice. "So you're going to waste a great meal that third class workers spent all morning preparing?"

Rose sighed and frowned.

"I'm sorry dear, would you rather I force myself to eat to make you happy?" Rose said sarcastically.

Caledon looked at her with anger.

"EAT everything on that plate or so help me GOD, it will be the last meal you'll ever receive in this house!" Caledon scolded, in a voice that very much sounded like his father's.

Rose looked at him with a stunned look.

"EXCUSE ME?" Rose said with surprise.

"You HEARD me," Caledon said coldly. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Rose slid her chair back from the table and stared at him with anger.

"You're angering me, Cal and so I don't want to be around you right now, excuse me." Rose said as she stood up.

"Angering you? ANGERING YOU!" Caledon yelled as he quickly walked over to her and grabbed her arm forcefully.

Rose gasped loudly as he pulled her towards him roughly.

"You will sit down and FINISH this meal or I will make you WISH you had never disobeyed me!" Caledon yelled angrily.

Rose looked at him with anger and fear.

"You're absolutely mad, you know that? YOU'RE CRAZY!" Rose said angrily.

Caledon's eyes widened with anger. How DARE she talk to him like that?

Caledon quickly back slapped her HARD in the face, making her fall to the floor, and her nose bleed.

"How DARE you talk to me like that!" Caledon yelled angrily as he kicked her twice HARD in the abdomen.

He kneeled down and pulled her up by her hair and whispered in her ear.

"You will NEVER talk to me like that again, Rose." Caledon said in a sinister voice. "I will NOT have you misbehaving on me, is that CLEAR?"

Rose nodded as tears filled her eyes, she broke into light tears. Caledon smirked.

"Good, now get cleaned up, we're going into town in an hour." Caledon said before walking out the dining room.

Rose sat up on the floor, while crying lightly, holding her stomach in slight pain. She had no idea that this same situation had played out several times before with Caledon and his father, Nathaniel, when Caledon was a child and Nathaniel would beat Caledon almost senseless at the dinner table, and now she was getting a dose of the same type of abusive behavior, behavior that Caledon had learned from his father. Behavior that Nathaniel had brainwashed in Caledon's head. Yes, Caledon beat and controlled Rose because he had been brainwashed by his father for SEVERAL years that that was how women were to be treated. Its how Nathaniel treated Caledon's mother and its how Nathaniel even treated his own son—with controlling behavior and with severe physical abuse. Not only was Rose a victim, but Caledon was as well, Rose was a victim because she had to endure the abuse with no real reason why she was being abused the way she was, and Caledon was a victim because he was only being abusive because of forced brainwashing and forced learned behavior as a child, from his father. However, yes, this was the beginning of what would be numerous abusive fights she'd have with Caledon, before she would decide eventually, with the help of a man named Jack Dawson, that enough was ENOUGH.


	12. Chapter 12

Theme Song: "Songe d'Automne" ~Titanic Orchestra

April 1912:

Rose looked at Ruth, Molly and Caledon as she stood by the lifeboats on the sinking ship of Titanic. Rose looked at them with horror, yes for the first time ever, she was seeing Ruth and Caledon for what they TRULY were—MONSTERS. She looked at Ruth with a slight smirk.

"Goodbye mother." Rose said before turning to walk away.

"Rose! Rose wait! Where are you going! Rose! Rose!" Ruth yelled hysterically as the boats began lowering away.

Caledon ran after Rose quickly.

"Wait, where are you going!" Caledon yelled as he grabbed her arm. "Where—to him! To be a whore to a gutter rat!"

Rose looked at him with utter disgust, after years of severe abuse from him that was all she had for him now—disgust.

"I'd rather be HIS whore than YOUR wife." Rose said strongly before turning to walk away.

Caledon pulled her back towards him violently.

"No!" Caledon yelled angrily.

Rose tried to pull away from him and walk away.

"No! I said NO!" Caledon yelled.

Just then, Rose remembered what Jack had told her. She gathered up all the saliva she had in her mouth and spit it directly into Caledon's face, and as Caledon looked at her with utter shock and let her arm go, she went running down the deck. There Caledon stood, looking in shock and surprise as he wiped her saliva off his face. He was shocked. Why was she treating him this way? Why didn't she WANT him? He had no idea that the reason was because he was abusive and controlling towards her and that, that was NOT how women were to be treated. He had no idea that that was the REASON Rose didn't want him any longer. His brainwashed ideas on women and on those who weren't of his stature caused him to lose the woman he'd loved, the second woman he loved, besides the first woman, who was Natalia when he was eighteen. This was the final blow to Caledon Hockley. Losing Rose Bukater-Dawson was the final blow to Caledon, the blow that would eventually follow with fatal events in the year 1929.


	13. Chapter 13

**Theme Song: "Apologize" ~ One Republic**

* * *

><p>"<em>Its too late to apologize, its too late, <em>

_I said, its too late to apologize, its too late." _

_~ "Apologize" ~ One Republic_

**May 1929:**

As Caledon sat in the chair in his office, thinking back on everything, from his childhood when he was six, on up to ten years old and up to his teen years, to his time of meeting Rose and on up to when he lost Rose on Titanic, he realized ten hours had passed, it was now night time out and his 'right now' problems hadn't gotten better. Because of the stock market, he was now penniless. He had nothing, and during the hours he just spent thinking back on his life, he realized, his entire life he had failed—ever since that day he told his father that he would 'submit', he had failed from that moment on and because he failed and become a failure, he realized at that moment, he had made THE most worst decisions in his life: treating others who weren't of his stature as filth, abusing Rose, the way he treated Jack Dawson on Titanic, working at the mill for his father, instead of going to college—all were the worst mistakes of his life; and even now, look at what his actions had caused him to be—a now penniless man with nothing. As Caledon looked at the black revolver sitting on the desk in front of him, big clouds of tears filled his eyes, his chin trembled. He felt like that ten year old boy again, the boy who realized his entire life was over when he saw his mother murdered by his father. He knew there was only one way to make things right—and that was through putting all the badness to an end. Caledon picked up the revolver and quickly put it in his mouth. As he held it in his mouth, he broke into severe tears. He didn't want to die, but then again he did. He had hurt everyone—EVERYONE, he disappointed everyone—EVERYONE—his mother, Rose, Jack Dawson, Millie, the maid whom he loved like a grandmother, as a child, as well as all the other servants of the Hockley mansion, whom he once loved but whom he later treated like absolute shit after he became a grown man, his workers at the Mill—he hurt all of them because of the brainwashed lessons he had in his mind, lessons his father forced him to learn, and now all he had was sorrow and guilt, guilt for how he lived his life and how he treated others. He took the revolver out of his mouth and stared at the envelope that was sitting on his desk. It was an envelope addressed to Rose and Jack Dawson. Both Rose and Jack had survived the sinking of Titanic and now lived in Paris. There was a letter in the envelope addressed to them, saying how sorry he was for how he treated not only Rose but Jack as well and how he hoped his death would be a good punishment to himself for how he treated others as well as Jack and Rose.

Caledon put the revolver in his mouth again as tears clouded his eyes. He closed his tearful eyes shut tight and took in a deep breath as he put his finger on the trigger. As he broke into more tears, he pulled the trigger, firing a loud shot into his head, killing him instantly. There his head fell back and to the side of the leather chair he was sitting in, blood and brain matter splattered all over the back wall behind him and was covered all over the desk and the leather chair. Caledon Hockley was dead…all because of his actions as adult, actions that stemmed from his tragic childhood. It was the tragic childhood of Caledon Hockley…

THE END…


End file.
